


Momo Makes A Discovery

by bearsky



Series: The Adventures of Sana and Momo [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Strap on sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsky/pseuds/bearsky
Summary: AU College Roommates. Momo makes a discovery on Sana's laptop. It turns out better than expected.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: The Adventures of Sana and Momo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Momo Makes A Discovery

When Momo gets back to her dorm after her last morning class, she arrives to find it empty. She looks over at the slightly messier side of the room where her roommate normally would be, noting that the large cheer duffle bag that usually occupies a random space on the floor, was missing. Momo sighs in relief - not that she doesn’t like her roommate or anything, but after the night she’s had she wants nothing more than a good nap. She shrugs her backpack off her shoulder and places it on her chair, followed by her jacket and shoes. Momo stumbles into bed, throwing herself onto it as she sinks her weary bones into the mattress. 

She’s running on less than 3 hours of sleep, but it’s worth it after leading her team to the playoffs for the second year in a row. As per tradition, they celebrated with post-game drinks at their favorite bar, which was followed by a raucous after-party thrown by the infamous Jackson Wang. How Jackson, a member of neither the girls nor the boy’s soccer team (or any clubs, for that matter), came to be involved in throwing them a party was beyond Momo. She just chalked it up to being just another one of those college things. 

Momo sighs contently as she pulls the covers over her head, blocking any light or sound that threatens to disrupt her slumber, finally ready to get some sleep for the day.

  
  


**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

  
  


She wants to cry. Of course she would forget to put her phone on silent. And yet, her roommate’s bright smile shines from her screen and Momo can’t help but find it cute despite her current anger. 

“‘m sleepin’,” she picks up, muffling her face under her pillow.

“Momoring!” the voice on the other line cooed, giggling softly. “I really need a favor. So listen, remember when I told you you’re just the _best_ roommate ever and-”

“-Yeah I do actually, from the last time you asked me for a favor,” Momo interrupts. 

“Anyway,” the girl ignores, “I have an assignment due in thirty minutes and I forgot to send it to my professor but I have cheer practice now and…” Momo groans loudly, drowning out the rest.

“Whatever,” she grumbles. “I’ll send it. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You can use my laptop, I have the Google Doc bookmarked.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Momo yawns and tosses the pillows and covers to the side. 

“You’re the best! Bye, roomie!” the voice sing-songs before hanging up. Momo falls out of bed with a thud and pads across the room, grabbing the MacBook buried underneath a pile of stuffed animals and returns back to her own bed, dropping down onto the firm mattress and powering the system on.

She quickly locates the browser and opens up the bookmarks folder, scrolling through the various links on the list. Before she can find the assignment, a subfolder simply named _ <3 _catches her eye. 

The links inside are all relabeled as numbers, and look pretty random at that. It’s clear that Sana has gone to considerable lengths to keep whatever is in here a secret. Momo is well aware she’s crossing a big, fat, _glaring_ red line, but curiosity gets the best of her and she clicks the first link she sees. Fingers strum impatiently on the mousepad as she waits for the website to load.

Things go from 0 to 100 in seconds as the website loads all at once and a video begins to play automatically, filling the previously silent room with the sounds of skin slapping together mixed with eager moans and grunts. Momo chokes on air as she watches two lithe, toned bodies, wrapped around each other and writhing around sensually on the screen. Momo is stunned for a good few moments, slack jawed and eyes wide open, before she comes back to Earth and slams the laptop shut. 

“Holy shit,” she says blankly. She gets up off the bed and practically throws the laptop to its original place, ignoring how her legs shake slightly as she moves.

Porn. On Sana’s laptop. 

Momo shakes her head, remembering that Sana is a human being and like all humans, has needs. Besides, it’s not like she’s never watched a little porn in her life. It’s not a big deal. 

But there was something else. Something a little different. She couldn’t help but note how slender and curvy both of the figures were and how they softly moaned and - 

_Oh_. 

Lesbian porn? On Sana’s laptop?

Momo sneaks a look at the tainted device across the room, as if it threatens to open on its own and project the video onto her wall in 4K high definition. She reminds herself to respect Sana’s privacy, and wills herself to just stay put in bed and simply stare at Sana’s bed instead. 

Where Sana watches porn. And probably touches herself, too. 

When Momo groans out loud, she knows she’s down bad. She’s ashamed of herself for not only violating Sana’s privacy in the first place, but also for wanting to do it again. And also for thinking about Sana laid out on her bed, legs spread and back arched and...

_Stop it_ , Momo thinks as she covers her face with her hands, trying to think of anything but that. Her heart knows it’s too late. 

She slowly crosses her legs, breathing in deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. _Ignore it_ . _Forget what you saw._

“We’re forgetting it,” Momo says aloud to the empty room. “We’re forgetting it, and we’re moving on. End of story.” She just needs to send Sana’s assignment, mind her business, and that’s all. 

With another calming breath she gets up to grab the laptop once more, pushing the lid open with a shaky hand. The previous website pops up immediately, the video paused at the exact moment where Momo freaked out and closed it. She quickly swipes on the mousepad, moving the pointer to close out of the window. 

“We’re forgetting it and we’re moving on,” she repeats. And yet somehow her hand betrays her, and scrolls back to the video, cursor teasing over the play button. “Thirty seconds, and that’s it.” 

Momo hits play and immediately lowers the volume, settling back against her pillow with her hands folded politely in her lap, where she intends for them to stay for the duration of the video. 

Five minutes later, Momo looks at the tab and realizes there’s only a few minutes left, and she might as well finish it up at this point. After all, they’re performers, right? Momo hates when people leave her games early, and this is basically the same thing. 

Basically. 

It certainly has nothing to do with the two naked women on screen, screaming and moaning into their fake orgasms, and definitely nothing to do with the thought of Sana buried under her covers, watching this same video only feet away from Momo without trying to make a sound. 

“Shit,” Momo croaks, crossing and uncrossing her legs in an attempt to quell the growing dampness between her thighs. She gazes down at her bed. A nap. That’s what she needs. A nice, restful nap. 

The video concludes predictably with the women gyrating erratically against one another as they reach their climax together, moaning loudly and leaving Momo throbbing.

With zero hesitation, she flies to the next video on Sana’s bookmarked list, completely forgetting about the assignment or anything else. Once again, she settles back into her pillows, clicking play.

This video is considerably different from the last one. The way it’s shot makes it look a lot less staged, and more like a couple’s homemade sex tape. Momo doesn’t miss that both girls, like the first pair, are Japanese too. That’s about all she can think of as the video progresses, focusing in on sensual shots of one of the woman’s hands as they slowly glide over her lover’s skin, cupping and squeezing her supple breasts. 

The throb between her legs is impossible to ignore at this point, and she can’t stop herself from slipping a hand underneath the band of her sweatpants, moaning audibly at the abundance of wetness she feels. 

She concentrates on the screen as she watches the woman spread her lover’s legs, devouring her pussy as if it were her last meal on earth. Eyes flutter shut as pleasure overtakes her body, sliding two fingers inside herself and working them in and out in a hurried pace. 

“God,” she chokes out, her breath ragged as she works another finger against her clit in small, tight circles. The sounds from the video escalate as Momo is headed towards her own orgasm. It doesn’t exactly help when she turns her head and sees Sana’s bed across the room, thoughts of the girl watching the same video, legs wide open as she quietly fucks herself only inches away from Momo, silently orgasming every night. 

With the image of Sana seared into her brain, Momo’s hips jerk erratically off the bed as she tumbles into a powerful orgasm, rendering her temporarily immoible. Slowly she comes back to reality, trying to wrap her head around what the fuck just happened. 

She just masturbated. 

To porn. 

Lesbian porn - no, scratch that. 

_Good_ lesbian porn. 

And the whole time she thought about Sana.

Too exhausted to try and understand anything, Momo removes her hand from her pants unceremoniously and kicks them off, dropping them to the floor followed by the rest of her clothes. She reaches over to her dresser and throws on a fresh t-shirt and sweats, and hurries back into bed, throwing the covers on top of herself once more.

Seconds later she’s completely asleep, already deep in a dream surrounded by the smell of lavender and soft skin and a familiar giggle reverberating in her ears. 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sana smiles brightly and waves at a group of girls as she passes them in the hallway, greeting them warmly as she walks down the hall towards the room on the right. Knowing her roommate is probably dead asleep, she quietly unlocks the door and slips inside, quickly closing the door behind her. It’s dark, but she can still make out a human sized lump on the bed on the other side of the room.

She slowly walks over to her bed, squinting slightly in the darkness. Fortunately she makes it there without injury, and she tosses her heavy bag at the foot of her bed. Sana glances down, trying to find her laptop amongst the dozens of stuffed animals, but doesn’t seem to find it. Frowning, she turns to look elsewhere in the room before spotting the laptop on her roommate’s bed, next to the human sized lump under the blanket. 

Taking the laptop back, she settles into bed and pulls out her AirPods from her pocket before opening her computer. The brightness of the screen contrasted with the pitch black room temporarily blinds her before her eyes adjust. Discomfort quickly turns into horror as she stares at the screen, jaw open and the color draining from her face. 

“ _Shitshitshitshit_ ,” she hisses, eyes darting frantically between her screen and her sleeping roommate. This _cannot_ be happening. 

Panic building quickly, Sana reaches over to her bag and pulls out her phone, her heart thundering in her ears as she frantically types out a message to her best friend. With a shaky hand she quickly exits all of the windows of her laptop before slamming it closed. The sound causes her roommate to shift slightly, grumbling nonsensically in her sleep before turning to sleep on her stomach. 

Sana throws her pillows over her laptop and grabs her phone, purse, and keys before practically flying out of the door. She’s already halfway to her best friend’s dorm when her phone dings in her bag. 

_meet me @ sal’s_

Sana does a 180 and heads in the other direction towards her favorite off-campus bar instead. Immediately upon arrival she signals the bartender for two shots of vodka and makes a beeline for her usual booth towards the back. She’s already knocking back her second shot of liquor when familiar heels click closer, and Im Nayeon takes a seat in front of her.

“I hope you know I’m missing out on office hours with my hot TA for you,” Nayeon says as a greeting before raising a brow at the two empty glasses in front of Sana. “Thirsty?” She quips.

“A bit.”

“Want me to get you another?” Nayeon thumbs towards the bar. “Come on, I’ll pay.”

Sana nods. “Thanks, Nayeonnie.”

“Don’t mention it,” Nayeon says off-handedly, checking her phone. “Just so you know, I have a lecture at 5 that I really can’t miss-”

“-because you’re trying to sleep with your TA,” Sana teases. 

“I’ll have you know I am very serious about my academics,” Nayeon sniffs. “It’s not my fault Jeongyeon is hot.” she shrugs as she heads over to the bar, returning with a handful of drinks only a few moments later. 

“Are you okay?” Nayeon says, concerned. Sana’s already knocked back her third and fourth shots with ease that even Nayeon has never seen before. The other girl shrugs before reaching over for her fifth shot of the evening. 

“Momo… may or may not have found my porn stash.” Sana sighs in resignation as she downs the shot without missing a beat. She wills herself not to reach over the table and smack the smug grin plastered across her best friend’s face.

“Minatozaki, you _dirty_ girl. I knew you had a freaky side but damn, who knew you were such a connoisseur of the adult arts?”

“Shut up.” Sana groans, glaring across the table as Nayeon leans back against the booth, cackling. 

  
  


“Oh, come on Sana. Lighten up. So you watch porn, no big deal. Everyone does it,” Nayeon shrugs, downing the rest of her drink and standing up on wobbly legs. “I’m getting another round.” 

  
  


Moments later Nayeon returns with a pitcher of beer in one hand, a basket of fires in another, and a pair of plastic cups stacked on top another clenched between her teeth. The two devour the fries and beer in silence until the food is completely gone. Sana leans back against the booth, rubbing her temples with a heavy sigh.

  
  


“So,” Nayeon begins slowly, “what did she say?”

“She was already asleep when I got back. I found out when I saw my laptop on her bed. When I opened it there was already a video playing on screen.” Sana rests her head in her hands as Nayeon fails to hide her snickering. “This isn’t funny, Nayeon!”

“You’ve got to admit, it’s a _little_ funny,” Nayeon says as Sana glares daggers at her. “I mean, so what if Momo knows you’re a giant lesbo with the sex drive of a prepubescent boy? I’m sure she was going to find out at some point. This is a good thing, actually”

Sana looks at Nayeon like she’s grown a second head. 

“Look, all I’m saying is this isn’t the worst thing that could happen -” Nayeon trails off before her face lights up in realization. “Wait a minute, what was the video? Did she actually watch it?”

“I don’t know!” Sana cried in exasperation. “I wasn’t looking at that, I was too busy being worried about the fact that-”

“What? That Momo would freak out about you being a carpetmuncher- Oh, don’t give me that look,” Nayeon scoffs as Sana looks ready to strangle her. “We are talking about the same Momo, right? Hirai Momo, star of the soccer team, with a harem of gay friends? That Momo?”

“Could you please be a little more loud? I don’t think the people across the street could hear you,” Sana grumbles, face flushed with embarrassment. She sips on her drink and sighs. “I know she won’t freak out, it’s just… of all the ways she could have found out, did it have to be this way?”

Nayeon shrugs. “Next time, hide your porn better. There’s no use pouting over it now. Plus you never know, maybe she liked it.”

Sana’s head spins as her mind flashes with images of her roommate in ways she’s only allowed herself to think of late at night.

Momo _watching_ lesbian porn. Momo _enjoying_ lesbian porn. Momo _touching herself to lesbian porn._

Nayeon claps her hands in front of a dazed Sana, making the girl jump in her seat. 

“Subtle,” Nayon says flatly. “At this point you might as well have labeled the videos ‘ _D_ _ear Momoring, I watch this at night because I’m secretly in love with you and I want to replicate this entire video with you..._ ”

It’s not just the copious amounts of alcohol that makes Sana’s face flush beet red as she shakes her head quickly, immediately regretting it as she quickly becomes dizzy. 

“Oh, ew. Please don’t throw up,” Nayeon grimaces. “Hey, at least if you and Momo do start bumping uglies, you’ll be the easiest date she’s ever had.”

“Fuck you,” Sana slurs, throwing a fry at Nayeon and missing.

“That would be pretty hot, but you’re not my type.”

Sana groans. “You’re so annoying. At least grab us another round if you’re going to be an ass.”

“You know you love me,” Nayeon grins, blowing Sana a kiss before sauntering off to the bar.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo plops down at the table across from her teammates and picks at her plate with a pensive stare. Jihyo eyes her curiously while taking sips of her coffee, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. The attentive captain adds a bit of creamer, watching as Momo pushes around her food with her chopsticks, separating the eggs from the bacon, then stacking the bacon neatly off to one side.

“Are you okay?” She asks after a minute.

“Huh?” Momo answers absentmindedly, still playing with her food. “I’m fine.”

“You haven’t touched your plate since you sat down,” Jihyo points out, taking another sip of her coffee and smiling in content. “You’re never _not_ hungry. You even managed to eat the last time you had the stomach flu. What’s wrong?”

There’s a long period of silence before Momo speaks. “Sana,” she mumbles, busying herself with a single piece of bacon. She hears a soft, pitying sigh from the person next to her, Mina, and just wants to bury herself under the ground.

“You’re still in love with her, aren’t you Momo?” Mina says softly, and Jihyo nods as well, the two of them knowing first hand how long Momo had pined over Sana when they had first become roommates at the beginning of the year, the two instantly finding a connection in moving from Japan to Korea for university. 

Jihyo and Mina have spent what felt like years of their lives listening to Momo go on and on about her gorgeous roommate with a personality that could outshine the sun. If they had a won for every single time Momo uttered the name ‘Sana’, they’d have enough money to pay their own tuition, and probably everyone else’s at their school at that. 

“I’m not in love with her,” Momo replies, glaring as Jihyo and Mina exchange a very obvious look. “I’m not,” she asserts half heartedly. “There was… an incident. Between us. A few days ago. And now it’s weird. We haven’t spoken at all. She won’t even look at me.” 

Jihyo softens at Momo’s crestfallen face. “Momo,” she begins gently, “Tell us what happened.”

“She called me asking me to submit an assignment for her so I was using her computer. I swear I wasn’t trying to be nosy, I just clicked on something and this video popped up and I promise I wasn’t trying to be creepy because privacy is _so_ important and -”

“Momo!” Jihyo interrupts her blabbering. “Just tell us what happened.”

“IfoundpornonSana’slaptop,” Momo blurts out, causing Mina to choke on her toast.

“Okay, did not think you were going to say that,” Jihyo nods, eyes wide open as she slides a bottle of water over to a purple-faced Mina. “Can I ask how you found it?” 

Momo’s face reddens. "She told me to look in her bookmarks so I did, and I happened to see that folder instead. I swear, I was just going to click on one link to see what it was, and that’s it!” She crosses her arms defensively.

“So you found porn.” Mina says finally, still catching her breath.

“Lesbian porn.”

“Lesbian porn?!” Jihyo and Mina shout in unison, causing the tables next to them to stare as Momo shushes them harshly. “Sorry,” Mina whispers. “Lesbian porn?”

Momo’s head is in her hands as she wills the universe to do right by her just this one time and swallow her whole into the ground. 

“I mean, that’s not a bad thing, is it?” Jihyo quizzes with a smirk, already knowing the answer even if Momo’s face didn’t completely give her away. “It’s something you have in common.”

“Do you want to hear the rest or not?”

“Hear the rest of what?” A voice behind them asks. 

“Momo found lesbian porn on Sana’s laptop,” Mina simply states, pecking her girlfriend on the lips as she sits to join them.

“Hey, Chaeyoungie,” Momo mumbles with her head on the table as she half waved at the girl.

  
“Hi unnies,” Chaeyoung greets, stealing a piece of bacon off Momo’s plate and munching on it loudly. “What’s so bad about Sana watching that stuff anyway? Isn’t it, like, a good thing?”

“That’s what I said!”

“It would be if I hadn’t forgotten to close the video before falling asleep. When I woke up she had already taken the laptop with her. And now she won’t speak to me. She knows.” Momo groans. 

“Wait, why did you just fall asleep right after- oh,” Jihyo says with a realization as Momo is certain no human being has ever been this embarrassed before. “That’s nothing to be ashamed about, Momo…”

“Ashamed of what?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Please don’t,” Momo whines as Mina leans in to whisper in Chaeyoung’s ear, the younger girl nodding in understandment. “Look, this is embarrassing enough as it is. I don’t need you guys making it worse.”

“Sorry, unnie,” Chaeyoung pats her hand on Momo’s.

“Why did I watch the damn videos?” Momo cries out to no one in particular. 

“People have needs,” Mina shrugs with a reassuring smile. 

“Wait a minute, did you say you watched _videos_? As in plural?”

“I gotta go.”

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sana wakes up in a jolt, immediately grabbing her phone off her nightstand to make sure she hasn’t overslept. It’s a Saturday and there’s no cheer practice, thank God, but she did promise Nayeon and the rest of the girls that she’d meet them for drinks at five o’clock, giving her about three hours to get herself ready. 

“Should be enough time,” she mumbles into her pillow before rolling to her back, arching as she stretches her whole body. She looked over at the perfectly made bed on the other side of the room. Momo had left at an ungodly hour earlier that morning, presumably to avoid running into Sana. She hates how things are between them now. It’s painfully awkward and forced. Not that they were the best of friends before this, but their relationship was certainly a lot better. Now Momo won’t even look at her and Sana has no idea how to make it better. 

Speaking of Momo, Sana feels a very familiar dampness between her legs, no doubt due to the incredibly intense dream she just woke up from that involved her, Momo, and a pair of handcuffs. The woman had been living rent-free in Sana’s head since the day they met, and it was only getting worse since the incident the other day.

She checks her phone one more time, before glancing at Momo’s empty bed. There’s certainly enough time to take care of herself before she needs to meet with her friends. She licks her lips, squeezing her legs together before reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing her laptop. Since that night she’s been too embarrassed to even look at her ‘special’ folder, but it’s been nearly a week and right now her horniness trumps her shame. She scrolls down, locating the video she has in mind. It never fails to get her in the mood. It’s definitely her go-to when she wants a quick fix.

The sting of embarrassment still lingers and she does have plans later on, so Sana isn’t looking to make this a drawn out affair. She clicks the link and allows the page to load up. Once it does, she hits play, settles back against her pillows, and slips her hand under the waistline of her panties.

Slowly, she circles her clit with her fingers, gently building up as the two women on screen begin undressing one another. The one with the bangs is clearly in charge, as she strips her lover bare, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Sana exhales shakily as her hand dips further south, teasing her entrance as she imagines someone else between her legs. She moans softly, sliding two fingers inside herself as they’re immediately coated in heat and wetness. 

“God,” she whimpers, biting down on her lip to keep from being too loud. She’s alone but the dorm walls are paper thin, and she’d rather not have anyone overhear.

Especially the person who’s opening the door right now. 

Sana freezes in horror, knuckle deep inside herself, as the door swings wide open.

“Sana?” Momo calls out as she steps inside the room. It takes her a split second to register exactly what Sana’s doing before she lets out a squeaky yelp, shutting her eyes, and spinning on her heel to make a beeline for the door. Unfortunately she miscalculates how close she actually was to the wall, and slams right into it, swearing under her breath as she nurses her bruised head.

Sana shakes herself out of her almost orgasm induced haze, pushing the laptop to the floor without a care and stumbling out of bed. She grabs a baby wipe off her dresser and wipes off her hand before dashing over to Momo. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll go,” Momo mumbles, still rubbing her forehead where an angry bump is already beginning to form. 

“Wait,” Sana places a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” She turns Momo to face her, ignoring the heat coming from her face (and between her legs). She winces as the lump forming on Momo’s forehead and helps the girl up and towards the nearest bed, which happens to be Sana’s. 

“Sit here. But don’t lie down,” Sana demands as she guides Momo to sit on top her bedspread. “I’m going to grab you some ice, okay? Don’t move.”

“I’m fine,” Momo shakes her head gingerly. “Seriously. I’ve had my fair share of soccer injuries before. I’m good.”

Sana doesn’t seem to be fully buying it, but she stays next to Momo anyway. “Are you sure?”

Momo nods yes, but the motion makes her dizzy and she has to rest her head in her hands. “Maybe you should get the ice,” she admits, embarrassed.

Sana squeezes her shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she says as she slips out of the room and hurries down the hall.

She quickly makes her way to the large kitchen that’s shared by the entire floor, opening the freezer door to retrieve the ice pack with her name on it, hoping her thundering between her ribage - not to mention between her legs - will subside at least a little by the time she returns to her dorm.

Momo is sitting with her legs criss-crossed on Sana’s bed, prodding at the lump on her head with her fingertips. Sana stands in front of her, holding the ice pack out for Momo to grab. She rolls her eyes when she receives a blank stare in response. “Take it,” she says, holding the ice pack out once more.

“You have incredible bedside manner,” Momo grumbles. “You should be a doctor.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby. What, do you want me to hold it for you?” When Momo blushes and looks down, Sana instantly feels bad. “I- I mean, I can. If you want.”

The injured girl scoots over on the bed to make room as Sana settles down next to her. She leans in, pressing the ice pack softly to Momo’s injured forehead. After a few moments, Sana breaks the silence. “I’m sorry,” she says softly. “About earlier. I didn’t think you were going to be back so early.”

Momo snorts and rolls her eyes. “I _was_ planning on being out all day, but practice got cut short after the landscaping crew accidentally turned the sprinklers on and couldn’t figure out how to turn them off.” 

“I’d love to watch you play sometime,” Sana says without thinking. Momo quirks an eyebrow and she immediately begins blabbering. “I- I mean, you know. Whenever. IF you want.”

Momo opens her mouth to speak, but hisses instead as pain shoots through her skull.

“Too hard?” Sana asks gently, pulling away before Momo stops her by grabbing onto her wrist. 

“It’s perfect,” Momo says in almost a whisper, gazing up at Sana. She looks at her for a moment, before clearing her throat and slowly letting go of Sana’s wrist. “So um… what were you watching?”

  
  


“It was nothing,” Sana blushes furiously. Momo stares up at her with a knowing look. “It wasn’t - okay, fine. It was just another video.” She bites her lip, too embarrassed to look Momo in the eye.

Momo raises her hand to cup Sana’s cheek, leading the blushing cheerleader to look at her. She softly runs her thumb along Sana’s cheek, down to her lips, lightly brushing against them as the other girl swallows a lump in her throat. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were into girls?” Momo murmurs, catching Sana off-guard. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing, just so you know. Besides, I’d basically be hypocrite if I did.”

Sana looks floored. “Wait, you…” Momo shrugs.

“I mean, yeah,” she chuckles. “I guess the stereotype fits, huh? Soccer players and all that.”

Sana giggles. “Yeah, I guess so. Bet that makes you pretty popular with the ladies.” She adds, barely hiding the jealousy in her words.

“Actually, I’m pretty clueless when it comes to girls. Jihyo said I have the worst gaydar of anyone she’s ever met.”

Sana slowly removes the ice pack from Momo’s head, happy to see the swelling has reduced quite a bit. “Well, she’s not wrong,” she smirks. “I mean, you didn’t know I was into girls until a few days ago.”

“Yeah,” Momo husks, staring straight into Sana’s bright eyes. “I wish I had known earlier.”

Sana feels the room grow hot at Momo’s words and wonders if the sheer implication of her flirting is enough of a reason to straddle Momo’s lap right now and make out with her. She’s imagined that scenario - and much more - so many times that she almost knows what it’s actually like. 

“... and again, I’m sorry about earlier.” Momo’s voice cuts into her daydream fantasies and she blinks down at the woman on her bed who’s still talking. “Must be a pretty good video.”

“Yeah, um, it’s good,” Sana trails off with a shaky laugh, looking down at the laptop she had tossed to the floor earlier. “Definitely better than the one you saw.” She teased as Momo looked sheepish. “Um.. there’s actually a really good one on the list that’s probably my favorite out of all of them.”

Momo’s grin is devilish as her eyes glint. “What happens in it?” she asks, thoroughly enjoying how much she’s making Sana blush in this moment. 

“Why don’t we watch it together?” Sana asks, unable to keep her voice from trembling. She has no idea what she’s doing, but Momo is already making space for her on the bed, and Sana was never one to deny a pretty girl. She quickly grabs her laptop and sits next to Momo, opening up her not-so-secret folder. “So, um, did you like it? The videos, I mean.”

“I liked the second one better than the first,” Momo admits with a shrug. “But if I’m being honest, I didn’t get to see the whole thing. Maybe we can watch it later.”

The video begins to load and Sana places the laptop further toward the other end of the bed, propped up by a pillow so they could both comfortably watch. It’s the same two girls from the video Momo liked, in the same setting too.

“I know those girls,” Sana whispers, giggling when Momo’s jaw drops. “I met them at a bar back in Shinjuku last year. They wanted me to join, off-camera of course, but I don’t think I’d ever be able to handle two girls at once.”

“I think I'd pass out,” Momo admits. “Oh, wow…” she trails off, eyes glued to the screen. “Do you have one of those -”

“Yeah,” Sana nods her head quickly. 

“And you’d want to be the girl with long hair, right?” Momo asks, pointing to the screen. Sana gulps visibly and nods her head slowly in affirmation, unable to form words.

“Show me.”  
  


**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo’s heart is jackhammering in her chest so loud she’s surprised it hasn’t woken up the entire dorm.

She’s sitting on her bed, watching the girl of her dreams slowly strip off her panties and shirt, trying to figure out just how her regular Saturday turned out like this. Sana smiles sweetly as she makes her way towards the bed, sitting down on it in front of Momo.

“Have you ever done this?” Momo questions, her voice dry and croaky. Sana nods in affirmation and Momo’s brain goes into overdrive as vivid imagery flashes through her mind. “Oh. Okay,” She swallows thickly.

“Are you nervous?” Sana asks, reaching out to brush a lock of Momo’s hair away from her face. She smiles when Momo shakes her head yes. “Don’t be nervous.”

“Easy for you to say. I’ve never used something like… this,” Momo says, gesturing to the new appendage between her hips. “And it’s a little intimidating that you have. I’m not really used to being inexperienced. Especially not with this.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve only used this once,” Sana admits, biting her lip. She tentatively wraps a hand around the shaft and softly tugs, relishing in the moan that comes from Momo’s mouth. “Just… go slow, okay?”

Momo exhales shakily and tries to focus on anything but the way Sana’s stroking her fake dick or how good the pressure feels on her clit or the image of Sana bent down and spread out for someone else....

“Sana,” Momo groans, her eyes flitting shut as Sana’s begins stroking her faster. 

“Still nervous?” Sana smirks. Momo’s blissed-out expression is all the answer she needs. “Good.”

Momo whines when Sana moves her hand away as the girl leans back. She watches, mouth agape, as Sana turns around and rests her elbows on a pillow. Momo fumbles with the straps on her hips nervously as her brain short circuits to process exactly what’s happening in front of her. 

Sana, the girl of her dreams, the star of her sexual fantasies, is right there on her bed. Completely naked and on her hands and knees, back arched and legs spread. Momo swears she’s having a stroke because there is no way this is possibly happening.

“Fuck,” Momo says through gritted teeth. 

“Are you just going to look or are you going to come here and fuck me?” Sana teases, wiggling her ass in the air as she looks back over her shoulder.

Momo practically falls over herself as she clambers across the bed to where Sana is spread out and waiting for her. She shuts out her racing brain and allows her instincts to take control, nervously running her hands down Sana’s back and around her hips, gripping it with one hand as she rubbed the tip of the shaft up and down Sana’s soaked core. Sana shudders as Momo continues to tease her slowly.

It takes everything Sana has not to push backwards against Momo’s crotch. “Please,” she whimpers.

It’s all Momo needs to hear as she guides the head towards Sana’s tight entrance, and as the tip slips in, Sana pushes back into Momo’s hips, burying into her pussy in one smooth motion. The brunette arches further into the bed, moaning wantonly. 

“Yessss,” Sana hisses, gripping the sheets. “Just like that, baby.”

Momo’s so focused on the stunning girl in front of her that she almost misses the way her heart skips a beat at the term of endearment. She slowly pulls out, slack jawed at the copious amount of wetness already coating her shaft. A bit more confident now, she grips Sana’s hips firmly and slides back inside her, enjoying the way the girl’s muscles shudder when she does. She pulls out again and repeats the motion, this time a bit harder than the last.

“Fuck,” Sana moans into the comforter.

“Shit, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Momo asks worriedly, immediately halting her movements. Sana shakes her head furiously.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Still nervous, Momo begins thrusting her hips forward, trying to focus on getting into a rhythm. It doesn’t help that Sana’s breathy moans and naked body keep distracting her, not to mention the own sensation building between her legs with every pump and thrust. She gasps softly as she loosens her ironclad grip on Sana’s hips, revealing faint marks on the soft skin.

“Momo.”

The desire laced in Sana’s voice is literally straight out of Momo’s wet dreams, and it’s all it takes for her to lose focus entirely, thrusting erratically into the bent over brunette. The loud moan from the girl under her is like a lightning bolt straight down to Momo’s core and she bucks her hips, groaning at the sensation on her clit.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sana’s head is spinning.

She’s got the covers in a white-knuckle death grip, her thighs are trembling, and all she’s thinking about is how she wants to take more and more of Momo. Waves of pleasure course through her body, rippling through her muscles, as the girl of her dreams continues to fuck her into the mattress. 

She props herself up on her elbows from being facedown on the bed and looks over her shoulder, nearly orgasming on the spot at the goddess behind her. A thin layer of sweat coats Momo’s skin. Her brows are furrowed in concentration, and her chiseled jaw clenches as she pushes deep inside Sana’s soaked pussy. Sana’s eyes trail south, past toned arms and her delicious abs, how they flex and contract with every motion.

“God,” Sana moans, throwing her head back in pleasure. “You’re so _fucking_ good.”

Momo slows down, burying the entire length of the shaft inside Sana, whose walls clenches and spasms around it. She nearly turns around to beg Momo to do something, anything, when she feels Momo lean down, breasts pressed against her back, as one hand moves around her hip and to the front of her stomach. Momo’s hand trails slowly down until it reaches Sana’s dripping center, a single finger rubbing softly against the overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

The noise that comes out of Sana is sinful and words simply fail her. Momo starts moving again, rubbing Sana’s clit in time with her deep thrusts. 

The sensations are overwhelming and she can’t think straight, not that she really could before. Her breath staggers and her vision dims almost entirely, and before she knows it, she’s screaming Momo’s name, pushing her ass back into the other girl as her orgasm pulsates throughout her body. 

Tired arms finally give out and she rests her head against the covers, inhaling the scent of Momo’s sheets for a moment. She groans as Momo slowly pulls out, already missing the sensation of being filled by her. Sana turns around slowly to find Momo sitting on the bed, face flushed and hair mussed, hand lazily stroking the shaft.

“Lie down,” Sana whispers, crawling seductively towards Momo and silently hoping her legs don’t give out. “Take it off,” she says, looking down at the appendage covered in her own juices. She giggles as Momo immediately begins fumbling with the straps, nearly yanking the harness off. 

“Someone’s eager,” She teases, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Momo’s jaw. “Relax, baby.”

She slides down Momo’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her collarbone, her breasts, her chiseled abs, and finally pausing between Momo’s legs. She looks up to see a tuft of black hair lift up from the pillow, giving her a sultry smile as she slowly licks Momo’s clit.

“Sana,” Momo’s whine is heaven to her ears. She feels a gush of wetness between her own legs as she eagerly laps at Momo’s center, taking long strokes with her tongue over her clit. She knows Momo’s already so close and decides to go easy on the girl, quickening her pace as she devours her like it’s her last meal on earth. She holds toned thighs in place as they tremble and shake, her orgasm rolling through her body like a freight train. Fingers thread through Sana’s hair, lifting her head to meet Momo’s gaze with a lazy smile.

“Good?” Sana asks, licking the sides of her mouth, eager to savor every last drop of the goddess in front of her. The other girl nods with a content smile, eyes still shut as she tries to regain her composure. Sana wiggles back up the bed and lays down next to Momo with one leg draped over hers. 

They remain like that for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling in silence, as they both come down from their post-orgasmic bliss. 

“That was amazing,” Momo says, breaking the silence first. Sana giggles, leaning over to place a soft kiss to Momo’s cheek. “You know you can kiss me, right?”

Sana breaks out into a full grin and cups Momo’s face, rubbing her cheek with the pad of her thumb softly. “Just wanted to make sure,” she whispers, before closing the gap between them and capturing Momo’s lips in a gentle kiss. They kissed slowly, softly, until one of Momo’s hands finds its way over to Sana’s ass, rolling them over so Sana is straddling her. Strong hands grip Sana’s ass as she moans into the kiss, grinding and spreading wetness all over Momo's abs. 

“How was it?” Momo pulls away breathlessly, already hooked on Sana like a drug. “I mean, compared to the other time.”

“Different,” Sana shrugs, and Momo feels her heart sink a bit. “It was the summer before my first year of college. I spent it at my grandparent’s house in Okinawa. Surprisingly there isn’t much to do on the island, so I spent a lot of nights taking long walks around the neighborhood. One of the neighbors' daughters was my age, and started joining me. After a few days she invited me to her house and… yeah. That was it.”

“Sounds romantic,” Momo snarks. Sana giggles at her disdain. “What?”

“Someone’s jealous,” Sana teases. “Don’t be. I didn’t feel anything for her. Nothing.”

“And what about me?”

“It’s safe to say I like you,” Sana blushes. “A lot, actually.”

“I like you a lot too,” Momo responds, tentatively looking into Sana’s eyes. “For a while now.”

“Thank God,” Sana whispers, leaning down to kiss Momo once again. “I thought I was the only one.” 

Momo grins as she pulls Sana back in, their tongues battling for dominance as their kisses get deeper. Suddenly, Sana pulls away, making Momo pout. “Come to dinner with me.”

Momo raises an eyebrow. “Are you asking me out?”

  
“No. I mean yes. I mean- I’m going to ask you on a proper date later,” Sana shakes her head hurriedly. “I promised Nayeon I’d go to dinner with her, but it’s just now occurring to me that the only way I’m going to leave this bed today is if you’re with me. So this is for our own health, really.”

Momo can’t help but smile at how endearing Sana is. “What time is dinner?”

“Seven. Why?” Sana replies.

“That's plenty of time,” Momo grins devilishly before rolling Sana onto her back, spreading her legs and capturing her in a passionate kiss. When Sana later reaches her fourth climax of the day with Momo's head buried between her legs, she thinks the zero she ended up receiving for her missing assignment was completely worth it.

  
  
  



End file.
